Boo 2! A Madea Halloween
| writer = Tyler Perry | starring = | music = | cinematography = Richard Vialet | editing = Larry Sexton | studio = Tyler Perry Studios | distributor = Lionsgate | runtime = 101 minutes | released = }} | country = United States | language = English | budget = $25 million | gross = $48.3 million }} Tyler Perry's Boo 2! A Madea Halloween is a 2017 American comedy horror film written, produced, directed by and starring Tyler Perry. It is the tenth film in the Madea series, the sequel to Boo! A Madea Halloween (2016), and the third Madea film (after Madea's Witness Protection and Boo!) not adapted from a stage play. The film was released on October 20, 2017, by Lionsgate, received negative reviews from critics and grossed $48 million. At the 38th Golden Raspberry Awards the film received three nominations: Worst Actress (for Perry), Worst Screen Combo (Tyler Perry & either the ratty old dress or worn-out wig) and Worst Prequel, Remake, Rip-off or Sequel. Plot The film opens after school on Tiffany's 18th birthday. She and her friend Gabriella encounter Tiffany's dad Brian and brother B.J. outside the school. It seems that Brian always picks her up from school on her birthday wearing a birthday hat. Tiffany's mom, Brian's ex-wife Debrah, arrives and she and her new husband Calvin surprise Tiffany with the car she wanted (and hoped her father would give her), but she can't drive it well. She and Gabriella drive it to the frat house, where they hear that Jonathan and the others are having a Halloween party at Lake Derrick. She hopes to make it up to them for ruining the previous year's party. Jonathan invites her. Brian finds Madea, Joe, Bam, and Hattie at his house to surprise Tiffany; she's underwhelmed. She sees her friend Leah and tells her about the party. Tiffany asks her mom if she can go to the party. She says yes to upset Brian, but he lets her go there to teach her a lesson. Madea overhears Tiffany's conversation about the party and gets her friends to go with her to Lake Derrick to get Tiffany. Meanwhile, Tiffany rounds up Gabriella, Leah, and Anna (a girl who's stalking Horse) and they arrive at Lake Derrick in her new car. The frat boys meet up and have fun with the girls until frat boys disappear after seeing "Derrick", his brother, and his daughters. On their way up to Lake Derrick, Joe and the ladies' argue to Madea about why she is taking them with to Lake Derrick instead of taking them home. Hattie decides to get out of the car and walk, but changes (she says "shanged") her mind. While driving, Madea accidentally hits one of Derrick's daughters with her car when she mysteriously appears on the road; the gang argue over who will get out of the car and check on the little girl. Madea goes, and Bam and Hattie reluctantly follow. The little girl is crying. Madea says that they must go check on her, but Bam and Hattie are afraid to go check, but do so anyway. She pulls her hair and shows her face, which has scars, cuts, to everybody. The ladies run back to the car and Joe decides to drive. The little girl appears on top of the car, scaring everyone again, and Joe immediately drives away. Back at Lake Derrick, Tiffany, Gabriella, Leah, and the remaining frat boys are at the campfire discussing the murders that happened in the area but Gabriella doesn't want to hear this and insist on leaving. They soon realize that some people from the party are missing, so Horse and Leah agree to look for them, but they actually want to get away to have sex. "Derrick" and his family chase them into the woods; running for their lives they trip and fall, giving "Derrick" a chance to grab Horse and drag him away from Leah. Leah says she'll get help but Horse is presumably "killed." Leah runs out of the forest and sees Madea and the gang waiting for the Cadillac to stop smoking so she waits with them until Bam sees a "grim reaper" standing in the middle of the road. Everyone except Madea is afraid; Madea thinks the frat boys are pranking them so she confronts him. She touches his scythe and gets a cut on her hand. She tries to touch his face, but when she just feels air she goes back to the car. The Grim Reaper follows and slashes one of the Cadillac's tires, but Joe continues to drive it anyway. Gabriella reluctantly seeks safety in a tent with Dino, a frat brother who had been flirting with her all night, but they discover "Derrick" and his daughters outside the tent. In another tent Tiffany hooks up with Jonathan until "Derrick" tears down the tent. Tiffany, Gabriella, Jonathan, and Dino escape from the camp after Tiffany tries unsuccessfully to call her mom. Madea's group finally arrive at Lake Derrick, but the camp is empty. In the car Joe flirts with Leah until she run away after seeing Derrick's daughter at the car, and Joe makes rude comments to the little girl. While they are looking for Tiffany, Madea and Hattie go to an outhouse where Hattie relieves herself. Madea waits, but Derrick appears out of the river and she runs away. Hattie also runs away when the little girl appears and tries to grab her. At the police station Debrah and Calvin desperately ask the sheriff to check for Tiffany at Lake Derrick but Brian shows up and tells Debrah that he will go look for her with his friend Victor, Gabriella's dad. Madea's car stops in front of a old broken-down house. Madea, Bam, and Hattie run into the house when they see the little girl who tells Joe that "Derrick" wants to talk him about the rude comments he made earlier. Joe goes to the chainsaw killer, but Joe runs away from him. Madea, Bam, and Hattie discover that Tiffany, Jonathan, Gabriella, Leah, and Dino are hiding in the house from Derrick too and think the adults are pranking them. At the window Madea, Bam, and Hattie think Joe is dead when they see "Derrick" and his brother drag him away so they try to come up with a plan to save everyone but the ladies argue until the little girl reappears, scaring everyone out of the house. Brian and Victor are waiting for them - they had been pranking them for lying and sneaking out, and for Debrah to learn to co-parent. Debrah agrees, and the people who were "killed" are found at the police station. However, the masked chainsaw killer at the outhouse wasn't part of the prank; he is the actual Derrick. When Brian and Victor realize this, they drive away from the camp. Joe then appears and it appears that he befriended the chainsaw killer. He then asks if he can help him kill Madea and he responds yes. After the screen cuts to black, a blooper reel appears. Cast * Tyler Perry as Mabel "Madea" Simmons, Brian Simmons, and Uncle Joe Simmons * Cassi Davis as Betty Ann "Aunt Bam“ Murphy * Patrice Lovely as Hattie Mae Love * Taja V Simpson as Debrah Simmons * Yousef Erakat as Jonathan * Diamond White as Tiffany Simmons * Lexy Panterra as Leah Devereaux * Andre Hall as Quinton * Inanna Sarkis as Gabriella * Hannah Stocking as Anna * Alex Wassabi as Allen * Lauren Riihimaki as Lisa * Jared Sawyer Jr. as Geeky College Student * Brock O'Hurn as Horse * Tito Ortiz as Victor * Mike Tornabene as Dino * Akende Munalula as Calvin * Dearra Taylor as Deidre * Ken Walker as Kevin * Rae Sremmurd as Themselves Production Principal photography on Boo 2! A Madea Halloween began in March 2017 in Atlanta, Georgia. The movie apparently cost 25 million dollars to make. Lionsgate released a teaser trailer for the film on July 18, 2017, and a full trailer on August 18. Release In May 2017, Lionsgate announced the film would be released on October 20, 2017. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on January 30, 2018. Reception Box office Boo 2! A Madea Halloween grossed $47.3 million in the United States and Canada, and $1 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $48.3 million, against a production budget of $25 million. In the United States and Canada, Boo 2! A Madea Halloween was released alongside Geostorm, The Snowman and Only The Brave, and was expected to gross $20–25 million from 2,388 theaters in its opening weekend. The film made $760,000 from Thursday night previews and $7.5 million on its first day. It went on to open to $21.7 million (down 24% from the first film's $27.6 million debut), becoming the 10th Tyler Perry film to finish first at the box office. Like typical Perry films, the opening weekend audience demographics were diverse: 38% African American, 31% Caucasians and 21% Hispanics. In its second week the film dropped 52% to $10.1 million (more than the 39.6% of the first film), finishing second behind newcomer Jigsaw ($16.6 million) and in its third week the film made $4.7 million (dropping another 53%), finishing 4th at the box office. Critical response On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 6% based on 16 reviews, with an average rating of 2.9/10. On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating to reviews, the film has a weighted average score of 17 out of 100, based on 10 critics, indicating "overwhelming dislike". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported filmgoers gave it a 73% overall positive score. Accolades See also *List of black films of the 2010s Notes References External links * Category:2017 films Category:2017 horror films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s comedy horror films Category:American films Category:American comedy horror films Category:English-language films Category:Ghost films Category:Zombie films Category:Films directed by Tyler Perry Category:Films shot in Atlanta Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Screenplays by Tyler Perry Category:Films about Halloween Category:American sequel films Category:Sequel films